Unexpected?: A St Berry Love Story
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen if guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will Rachel choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for his girlfriend's heart? AU!
1. Prologue

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in amorous relationship, but what will happen if a guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? Jesse or the new guy? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his _girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Love Triangle:** Rachel/Jesse/OC.

**Warning: **Jealous!Jesse

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi, it's me, _DaddyDirectioner, _I'm writing a new fanfic; which happens to be my 2nd fanfic! I hope you read, review, or/and favorite, "Unexpected?: St. Berry!"

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Jesse and Rachel were making out passionately underneath the bleachers, her hands were wrapped around his neck, her small fingers threading against his luscious brown curls as his arms were wrapped around her petite waist, pulling her close to him and closing the gap between their bodies as she than untangled her arms from his neck, bringing them to cup the sides of his face.

"Rachel, you're my partner, lover, soul mate- everything that I looked in a girl. I've never loved a girl with such passion before and I want to be your everything, if _you_ let me," he breathed against her lips, sending a shiver down her back.

Rachel gently pulled away much to the dismay of Jesse, she looked up to meet his eyes, their eyes glistening with desire, love, and longing.

"I would love to be your everything," she stated, smiling widely at him and leaned and kissing him on cheek, than on the lips before pulling away.

"Thank you, Rachel! You won't regret, I promised to love you every single day," he vowed to her, leaning in and kissing her passionately, his hand cupped her cheek as he wrapped around her waist, pulling and trapping her in his arms before pulling away, panting hard.

Smiling at each other, they clasped their hands together as they walked inside the halls of McKinley High, little did they _know_, there was going to be a lot of drama, love triangles, and heartbreaks this year.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is only the prologue, so stay tune for other chapters in, "Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story."


	2. New Guy?

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen when a guy transfers from Caramel to McKinley, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Love Triangle:** Rachel/Jesse/OC.

**Genre:** Romance and Drama.

**Warning:** Jealous!Jesse

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Rachel woke up by inhaling her lover's masculine cologne as she sat up, her back pressed against the headboard, rubbing her eyes groggily with her hands as she stood up from the king-size bed, turning around and planting a soft kiss on Jesse's cheek than turned around and padded towards the closet, opening the door and picking an outfit from the racks of clothes.

Turning around, she walked towards the bathroom and got change into a mini lace white dress, paired with pink lace leggings, putting on a black beret on her head, putting her dark, hair in a high ponytail than slid on her black lace gloves that reached her elbows as she than turned and walked outside the bathroom, shutting the door right behind her and walked towards downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Jesse making breakfast for the both of them, a small smile plastered on her face as she than walked towards the dining room, taking a seat.

Jesse placed her plate in front of her than crouched down, taking her face in his hands, pulling her close to him and brushing his lips against hers multiple times before pulling away and taking his seat, pulling his plate towards him as they ate while talking, flirting, and kissing each other.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse walked down the halls of McKinley High, hand in hand as they continued to walk towards the bleachers, where they sometimes have their make-out sessions, when out of a sudden, she bumped into someone.

"_What the hell_? Watch where you're going, will _you_?" An unfamiliar masculine voice snapped, spitting the last word with venom.

"Excuse me? Did I _just_ hear _you_ insult my girlfriend, _fresh meat_?" Jesse asked, anger laced in his voice.

"Did _you _just called me a _fresh meat_?" the unknown boy growled at Jesse, his hands clenched into fists.

"You know what, think what you fucking want but no one, and I mean no one, will talk smack about my girlfriend, do you understand?" he growled, getting in his face but Rachel's hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Jesse, just stop! Here's not worth it! Oh, do you wanna start the first fight and get suspended?" she asked, turning on around and grabbing and tugging on his wrist, he turned around around followed his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked away, leaving the new guy speechless and gaping like a fish.


	3. Drama in McKinley?

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen if when a guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Fuming, the new guy ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and stalked away, trying to find his locker as he thought to himself, _ Who does he think he is? Huh? Hmm? Maybe shall I try to take his precious girlfriend away? After all, she's my type and my key on ruining her boyfriend's _reputation! _  
_

Plastering one of his famous smirks, he guided himself to his locker by the school's map, when he stopped dead in his tracks, when he spotted the 5"2 dark haired beauty, making out passionately with her boyfriend, his back pressed against some lockers', her arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers threading into his brown curls as his arms were wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to him as he closed the gap between their bodies.

Walking towards the couple, he clenched his hands into fists as jealousy flashed in his clear blue eyes as he started tapping his feet, the heel made sound on the marble floor, wanting to them away, but as the sound got more annoying, they didn't pull away, instead they continued to kiss as he coughed loudly, making them jump from each other, the dark headed girl cheeks were beet red.

"What the hell is _your-_ oh it's you! What do _you _want?" the curly haired boy seethed, narrowing his at him.

"Um...aren't you supposed to ravish your girlfriend at home not at school," he growled, his blue eyes darkening with hatred and...jealousy?

"Excuse me? Who do _you_ think you are telling me what and what not to do, huh, _new guy_?" he seethed, unwrapping his arms from his girlfriend's, pushing her slightly, and getting into his face...again.

Nostrils flaring, he wanted to beat the crap out of but couldn't, his blue eyes flickered towards the guy that he hated even though it was the first time they met and the petite dark haired girl, that he long for and is determine of ruining their _so_ perfect relationship to get her.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared?" he taunted, his hands clenched into fists.

"Of course, not! And if I were you, _you_ better watch out because your precious girlfriend is going to be mine," he said, but said the half of the sentence in a warning tone, gazing at the dark headed girl than winked at her, glaring at her boyfriend with hatred than turned around and stalked away, a smug smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So...what do think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Please review!


	4. Male OC submission

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen if a guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Genre:** Romance and Drama.

**Warning:** Jealous!Jesse

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Hi, it's me, _DaddyDirectioner_, and I'm looking for a male OC. As to get to the whole point, I need a male OC to help the new guy, who's name and surname is going to be revealed in the next chapter!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Bio:**

**Background:**

**Personality:**

**Celebrity-look-alike:**

**Hobbies:**

**Crush:**

**Enemies:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Relationship with Jesse/Rachel:**

**Best Friends:**

* * *

Submit your OC, I'll PM you if your OC made! Please stay tune for chapter 4th of "Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story!"


	5. And the Winner Is

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen if a guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Love Triangle: **Rachel/Jesse/OC.

**Genre:** Romance and Drama.

**Warning:** Jealous!Jesse

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Hi, it's _DaddyDirectioner, _here! As I stated in the last chapter, I put an OC submission for one male OC! To save me for a lot of typing, I'll announce the winner and the winner is...no one. It was hard to pick only **one** male OC, because I liked them all, so...I'm going to put them in a "gang". As for the name and surname of the new guy, I'll admit ti you: I'm a TERRIBLE at names, so if you have a name or a surname, don't be shy, please review! I'm planning on doing _another_ fanfic about St. Berry, it's going to contain kidnapping, raping, and it's going to be dark. It's similar to Hades and Persephone but much...worse. What do YOU think? Shall I write this, yes or no?

~_DaddyDirectioner_


	6. Confrontation

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen when a guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Love Triangle:** Rachel/Jesse/OC.

**Warning:** Jealous!Jesse

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Trying to control his temper, Jesse clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes where that new guy had previous walked out, than turned to stare at Rachel, who was eyeing him carefully, her hand squeezed his, trying to assure him that nothing is going to break their relationship apart, but failed.

Sighing and shaking her head, Rachel looked at her boyfriend with concerning eyes as she squeezed his hand once again, reassuring him that noting is going to tear their relationship apart than said in a low whisper. "Jesse, you have to believe me, nothing is going tear our relationship apart, mostly not a _transfer student_, I'm yours and your mine, get this into your head, Jesse St. James."

"I know that, darling! I just can't seem to get the words that _he_ tauntingly told me! You know I love you, right, Rachel?" he asked, staring into his girlfriend's dark chocolate eyes.

"I know that! I love you too! Now, can you, um, walk me to my locker?" she asked shyly, leaning in and kissing him passionately and semi-harshly on the lips while caressing his cheek with tender, loving caresses before pulling away.

Smirking at her, Jesse leaned down and kissing her passionately before pulling away, he laced his hands with hers as they walked towards their destination, his hand wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her and showing every guy that she's taken.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, Rachel grabbed Jesse by the shirt, pulling him closer to her and capturing their lips in a passionate and hunger kiss as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and closing the gap between their bodies as he pushed her into some lockers' as they continued with their heated make-out session.

Pulling away from each other because of lack of air, they panted hard, leaning and pressing their foreheads against each other, their hands laced as they both whispered, their hot breath against each other. "I love you,"

* * *

Rachel walked down the deserted halls of McKinley High, the bell recently rang signaling the end of the school day, hand in hand with Jesse, who had his arm around her waist while the other around her shoulder, when the transfer student, revealed to be a transfer and a sophomore at Caramel High, whose name was revealed to be Alexander "Alex" Martinez, and his "gang" walked towards the couple.

* * *

Ooh! Drama? Love Triangles? What will Alex do to them? Please review if you have any ideas!


	7. Author's Note

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary: **Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen when a new guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

**Warning:** Jealous!Jesse

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Hi, it's _DaddyDirectioner_, here! As to save you from a lot of reading and myself from a lot of typing, I'm going to put on hold _Unexpected: A St. Berry Love Story _because my laptop broke and right now, I'm using my phone and I won't be able to update until I get a new laptop than installed internet so...probably I'm might be able to start updating next month; which happens to be October. I'm mostly am going to do the other fan fiction of St. Berry, if you have any ideas, please PM me or review!_  
_


	8. Confrontation part 2

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own _Glee_, only my characters!

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary: **Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but what will happen when a guy transfers from Caramel to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for_ his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

* * *

**A/N:** I was suppose to get my new laptop next month, but, my parents surprise me with a Windows laptop but I was hoping for an Apple but...whatever. This is part two of the two previous chapter. If you have time, can you drop a review in _Abusive Relationship: St. Berry, _that I uploaded yesterday.

* * *

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Clenching his jaw, Alex and his "gang" stopped walking when they reached the couple, Alex, who was obviously the leader, grimaced slightly at the sight of his rival, who was glaring murderously at him as he clenched his jaw, tightening his grasp on his girlfriend waist, pulling her close to him as she placed her hand on his chest, trying to control his temper as Alex walked slowly to them, leaving his " friends" behind, shoving his hands into his pockets until he was face-to-face with his rival.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" he asked, clenching his hands into fists, nostrils flaring.

"Hmm? You already know what I want, do you? It's very obvious, I want _your _girlfriend for myself and you to get the hell out of her life!"

"Listen here, you bastard! She's mine and mine only! Oh, for your fucking information, she'll make the decision , if she wants me in her life, not a _transfer student_! Do you get it?" he snarled, glaring at him, eyes blazing with anger and hatred._  
_

"Do you really think that I'm afraid of _you_? Well, think again! I'll make sure that your relationship with her goes downhill! She'll be mine one way or another!" he vowed to his rival, turning around and walked to his "gang", who were waiting for them.

* * *

Later at home, Rachel and Jesse were making out passionately on the king-size bed, their hands roamed their lovers bodies as he crawled on top of her, hovering above her as their lips fused together in a passionate but soft kiss as she threw her arms around his neck, her fingers curled around his neck, threading them in his curls as he kissed her lips multiple times, leaving them swollen as he pulled and kissed her neck, pulling on her sensitive skin before biting down, which caused a low moan to escaped her lips as she arched her head against the headboard.

Gently pulling away, Rachel pecked her boyfriend on the cheek, wiping her mouth with her sweater as she pushed him off her before swinging her legs of the bed before padding towards the bathroom, her boyfriend right behind her.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he frowned at his lover, peppering the side of her neck with soft kisses, which caused a soft moan to escape from her lips.

"We have to talk..." she exclaimed, trailing away as she applied make-up on the hickey that was on her neck, not turning to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"Talk? About what?" he questioned, curiosity flashed in his blue eyes.

"Talk about what when at school, Jesse! Are you jealous of him?" she asked, whirling around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Me? Jealous? Oh please!" he scoffed, anger and jealously began to stir inside of his stomach at the mention of _him._

_"_Really? Yeah right, like I believe any shit that you're saying! Sweetheart, I love you, I-I really do but if you keep on acting this way...I guess it's over between us!" she exclaimed, holding back a sob.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he threatened, his eyes flashed with anger.

"No! We're just taking a break from each other, that's all! I need some time alone while you need to control your jealousy with other people, especially with the transfer student!" she scolded him, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"So...it's not an official break up?" he asked, grinning softly.

"No, Jesse! It's not an official break up!" she laughed, tackling him in a hug before pulling, stroking his cheek softly.

"I love you," he whispered, cupping her cheek, which caused a blush to form on her tanned cheeks.

"I love you, too," she whispered, gripping the sides of his face.

Grinning softly at each other, they leaned in and closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist before they moved towards the bed as he laid her on the cremé covers, crawling on top of her as their lips connected with each other in a scorching kiss, continuing with their make-out session.

* * *

**A/N #2:** I was originally going to break them up but...they're my favorite couple and they deserve a happy ending, right?! I'll probably am going to break them up but I'm going to have them reconcile in a couple of chapters, what do you think? What do you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? In the middle? Should I write a prom scene?


	9. Conflicts

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Glee or the products that I mention, however, I only own my characters and the plot line.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but, what will happen when a new guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will she choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his _girlfriend's heart? AU!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating in a while, I've gotten a lot of homework and stuff to do, plus my other fics, so...sorry! I'll probably change the rating to M but I don't know yet. *shrugs*

* * *

Unexpected: A St. Berry Love Story

* * *

Anger and jealousy flashed in his eyes as he saw the girl that he likes talking to his rival, Alex clenched his jaw, stalking over to them, clearing his voice before snarling at him. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to _my_ girlfriend. Do you have a fucking problem, with that?" his rival demanded, turning around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, of course, I do! I like her," he stopped talking, nodding his head towards the girl that was in his rival's grasp as he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "And I won't stop until she's mine!" he vowed, leaning in and kissing her forcefully, gripping her chin tightly as her eyes widen in shock before she connected her hand with his cheek in a sharp slap, shoving him away, her eyes darkening with rage before she spat at him. "Touch me again and I swear, you'll regret it!"

Glaring at him with absolute hatred, Rachel grabbed her boyfriend's arm, stalking away until she reached her locker, wiping her mouth with her sweater as she grimaced as she touched her lips before gagging.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned around, their bodies touching as she cupped his face with her hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she sighed, smiling warmly at him.

"How dare he kiss you, right in front of me!" he seethed, tightening his grasp on her, which caused a gasp to escape her lips.

"I know!" she gagged, a disgust look etched on her face as she leaned in, closing her eyes, kissing him softly before pulling away.

"I love you," he commented, grinning softly at her.

"I love you, too," she flushed dark crimson as she leaned in, pecking his lips multiple time before pulling away.

* * *

Later that night after they arrived from school, Jesse and Rachel were cuddling, sharing some few kisses, as they were watching a scary movie, which caused a squeak of fear to escaped her lips as she buried her face against his chest before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close as a small smile formed on his face as he looked down at her, thinking to himself. _Your mine and you'll be mine, as along as we're together. Even if I take the role of the possessive boyfriend role, I'm not letting you go, now or never. And, you, _Alex, _you made yourself an enemy!_

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh! We get to see Jesse's possessive side! Please review! I'm so, so, sorry for not updating! Should I write a sex scene? Please review!


	10. A New Classmate?

Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Glee or the products that I mention, however, I only own this plot line.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple:** St. Berry!

**Summary:** Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James are in an amorous relationship, but, what what will happen if guy transfers from Caramel High to McKinley High, takes a sudden romantic interest in her? Who will Rachel choose? How will Jesse cope, realizing he has competition for _his_ girlfriend's heart? AU!

* * *

Sighing as she took in her appearance, Rachel tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear before braiding it in a French braid, before turning around and walked towards the bed, crawling on it and curling against her boyfriend's side before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Rachel woke up alone on the bed as she sat up, her back pressed against the headboard of the king-size as she began rubbing her eyes tiredly, standing up and padded towards the closet, opening the door, grabbing a white mini lace dress, black open leggings, a pink overcoat, a matching beret before turning around and walked towards the bathroom, opening and shutting the door, and taking a quick bath.

After taking a bath, Rachel stood from the bathtub, reaching and grabbing a towel from the towel rack, wrapping it around her body before stepping out of the bathtub, walking towards the mirror, putting slight make-up on her face, and put her clothes on before opening and closing the door, padding towards the closet, grabbing a pair of studded of black lace boots before turning around and walked towards the mirror, braiding her hair in a French braid before turning around and grabbed her _Jansport_ backpack, flinging it over her shoulders, strolling towards the kitchen, making a quick breakfast, turning around and strolled towards the front door, opening and closing it, and walked towards McKinley High, listening to One Direction along the way.

Meanwhile at McKinley, Jesse sighed as he ran a hand through his curly hair, shutting his locker shut, putting on the combination on the locker, turning around and walked towards his 1° class, just in time, to hear the bell rang, walking inside the classroom, sitting in a desk, where Rachel came a few minutes late as she with him, lacing her hand with his as she leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

"So...before we begin class, let me inform you, that we are having a transfer student from Caramel. He's a senior, by the way," the teacher exclaimed, twirling his pen as he sighed.

"Hmm...? I wonder who's the transfer student?" Rachel asked, laying her head on his shoulders, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Hmm? I don't know, but, it better not be _him_!" he growled, jealousy began to stir in his stomach as he grabbed and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Jealous?" she teased, smirking at her boyfriend.

"What? Me? Jealous? Oh please!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically, giggling softly as she ran a hand through his face.

Little did they know, that their new classmate was going to cause drama, misery, and heartbreak between them, only to get what he wants, and if he wants something, he's going to get it, and he's going to win Rachel, even if it means, destroying their _so _called perfect relationship.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, if it's late! Ooh! Is Alex their new classmate? Or is it someone else? Please review! If your a fan of _House of Anubis_, please check _Is This For Real?_, if your a Walfie or Amfie shipper!


	11. Author's NoteRewrite

I'm going to be deleting this story and than rewite it and reposting the story on this website, but, the chapters are going to be longer and I'm going to proofread and detailed this story, so...stay tune. I won't be able to update all of my stories...because I've gotten a lot of stuff going on; and it's my freshman year and I don't want to mess up my first year of high school.


End file.
